I'm your fan (Love to pain)
by YADIRA KURAN
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR...una historia conmovedora, que nos mostrara lo que en verdad significa "EL AMOR DUELE"... SUPER JUNIOR
1. Chapter 1

"_**I'm your fan (Love Pain)"**_

_**Capitulo: 1**_

¿Recuerdas el tiempo cuando nos conocimos? ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? ¡Tonta! ¿Sabes cuánto Te amo? ¡Tonta! ¿Porque me haces sufrir así? ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Me amas? ¿En algún momento me amaste? ¿Dime? ¡Por favor! Contesta y dame una razón, dame una explicación ¿Porque fuiste tan cobarde? ¡Porquéee!

Una gélida y fría neblina cubrieron sus negros ojos, acompañados por una imparable tormenta le impidieron ver siquiera la palma de sus manos, todo era tan confuso y el dolor que en su pecho se clavaba era a cada instante cada vez mas y mas profundo, lo que una vez comenzó con un encuentro casual en una extraña ciudad lejos de su tierra natal, hoy terminaba de la manera más dolorosa, su mente consumida por el dolor.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y por ese lujoso departamento no había lugar alguno por el cual se pudiera caminar sin la necesidad de esquivar la interminable basura regada por doquier, después de que siempre gusto por el orden y una extremada afición por la limpieza. Hoy sentado en ese hermoso y enorme sillón de piel negro, en completa oscuridad, con la misma ropa desde hace ya casi una semana desde que la vio partir. El cabello desalineado, una botella de vodka y cientos de cigarrillos, quien lo viera en este momento realmente no lo reconocería, sin duda alguna era otra persona, no era más el chico de mirada y sonrisa tierna, hoy mostraba una opaca y triste mirada, sus ojos brillantes ya no emanaba esa chispa de alegría, ya no mas, hoy solo quedaba el dolor de un triste adiós.

Cuando bebió el último trago directo de la botella reclino su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia la oscuridad sintió un tibio pero no cálido llanto recorrer sus mejillas, su mente quedo en blanco y con los ojos un poco desorbitados, en la lejanía de esa oscuridad la vio alejarse con esa sonrisa tan linda que muchas veces le obsequio su mente vago a sus hermosos recuerdos...

El caluroso verano comenzaba y el corazón de la ciudad en frenesí se encontraba, gente de un lado a otro en la plaza central del zócalo capitalino, se veían a más de un niño jugueteando con sus padres, abuelos y hermanos, boleros y músicos callejeros dándole duro a un día mas de jornada, un vocero que anunciaba las más novedosas noticias de la política del país, miles y miles de gente recorrían las calles de esa inmensa ciudad y fue en una de esas pequeñas calles donde todo comenzó.

Una mirada insociable, perdida avanzaba descuidadamente, si, era una chica de tan solo 19 años estudiante de la facultad de filosofía y letras, de apariencia no muy llamativa, yo lo llamaría normal, jeans azules, blusa tipo polar un suéter ligero y unos converse azules, pelo largo, tez morena clara, una chica muy simple con un aire de nerd más aun con esos pequeños lentes que cubrían unos enormes ojos amielados.

La distraída chica caminaba con varios libros en mano, sin duda alguna ratón de biblioteca, una helada y rápida ráfaga movió con furia el sedoso cabello de la chica cubriéndole los ojos y cegándola por un instante, fue en ese segundo cuando su cuerpo no pudo avanzar más y la montaña de libros que traía en mano fue a dar al suelo pero junto a ellos unos lentes y gorra oscura, que no le pertenecían, al momento que se acomodaba los lentes y recogía sus pertenencias con velocidad y torpeza, el dueño de aquellos objetos reclamaba.

-Que no se fija por dónde camina (decía el extraño)

-Perdón, no fue mi intención solo que… (Respondía la chica)

-Por Dios no puede tener más cuidado, piensa que es la única que va caminado por aquí (decía el chico mientras se agachaba a recoger sus pertenencias)

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

En ese mismo momento ambos jóvenes alzaron la mirada, sol y noche, imposible de creer, pero en ese instante eclipsaban sus miradas con rara fusión de oscuridad y luz, los ojos negros del joven se sintieron atrapados por aquellos ojos ambarinos, fue justo cuando el rostro del chico quedo descubierto, pero el encanto fue truncado por un enorme grito de la chica.

-¡Yo, yo, yo te conozco! Eres Le…e, Lee Dong… Dong… Lee Dongh… (Tartamudeaba)

-No lo creo, me confundes.

La reacción del chico fue tan rápida que sello con sus manos los labios escandalosos de la joven.

-¡Ahhhhhhggggg! (grito el joven al sentir los bien afilados dientes de la chica) pero que te pasa estás loca, ¡auch! ¿Por qué me mordiste? Rayos que mujer tan loca.

-¡oh, Dios! Usted es el que me lastima y ahora yo soy la loca, ja.

-Pues usted fue la culpable de esto, si se fijara por donde anda ¡Diablos! Qué clase de mujer es esta, son mis primeras vacaciones en muchísimo tiempo y lo primero que encuentro al comenzar a disfrutar es una loca que va por las calles chocando con la gente.

-aja, discúlpeme señor "Arrogancia", por tropezar con usted por equivocación.

-Arrogante, ¡Dios! Como puede estar sucediéndome esto a mí, ahora me llama arrogante.

-Pues claro, como mas llamarlo con esa apariencia, esos ojos negros, rasgados y esa arrogancia, no, no, no como pude pensar que usted era Lee Donghae de "X.B." usted en absoluto, en nada se parece al él, ¡ashhh! Usted es un patán. Mientras Donghae es…

El chico escuchaba a la chica, con aire de superioridad

-Venga dilo.

Pero enseguida casi se va de espaldas y más cuando termino de escuchar lo que la chica parloteaba.

-Donghae es… simplemente, Donghae (mientras le miraba rodeándolo) mmm… viéndole así mas fijamente si se parece a Donghae, que lastima a partir de hoy me volveré fan de Eunkhyun, si definitivamente Eun es más guapo, más atractivo, baila mejor, es varonil y no parece mandril como usted. Bueno aunque sinceramente no era su fan y con este mandril que se le parece menos, jajajaja…

-Mandril ¿quién es mandril? ¿Yo? Eunkhyun es más guapo, ¡Yo soy más guapo!

-¿También es fan de "X.B."? ¿Así que los conoce? Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-Soy más que un "simple fan", si no se ha percatado bien señorita, yo soy Lee Donghae…

-Ja, ja, decir que es Donghae, que buena broma. Entonces si usted es Donghae yo soy Kim Heejin.

-Yo soy Donghae, mira... (Le mostraba su pasaporte)

-Ahora que… (Ignorándolo) eso es falso.

La chica miraba el pedazo de papel, donde claramente se mostraba la identidad del chico, así es un joven de 21 años de nombre Lee Dong Hae, nacido en Seúl Corea del sur. La chica no paraba de mirar el papel y al chico, tan absorta y sorprendida quedo que no se dio cuenta que nuevamente había tumbado los libros, Donghae fanfarroneaba. Después de unos minutos la chica salía de su transe.

Chica: ¡Omo! ¡Omo! Jaaaa jaaaa jaaaa ahora si me hizo reir lo suficiente para olvidar lo que me preocupaba, jajajaja, en verdad hay gente que llega a tal extremo con tal de imitar a sus idols, pero mire señor mejor déjele esto a los fans más jóvenes.

Tomando nuevamente sus pertenencias dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar por donde venia y siguió parloteando.

Chica: Vaya que por este mundo te encuentras cada cosa extraña y cada rareza y eso que a los "OTakus" nos llaman extraños, por hacer cosplay… la la la Machi ni a ino uta nagareta jimettara la la la.

Iba tan concentrada tarareando su canción favorita cuando con fuerza fue virada nuevamente y sus cosas salieron volando de nuevo.

Chico: ¿Señor? ¿Rareza? ¿Cosplay? Quien te crees para tratarme de esa manera, dime qué piensas que soy...

Chica: Ni me creo y no tengo por qué pensar en usted, así que aléjese de mi o llamare a la policía (levanto sus cosas apresuradamente y siguió caminando)

El ojinegro solo la miro alejarse e imito en seguida yendo por el lado contrario, un encuentro raro con una chica extraña se decía Donghae, de alguna manera sus ganas de salir a caminar en ese momento se habían esfumado así que decidió tomar un taxi para regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba, esa chiquilla lo había agotado demasiado y haciendo rabieta hizo la parada y subió al vehículo. Iba algo estoico mirando la gente caminando sobre la acera, todo era tan diferente a Corea, México era muy bonito, la estructura de esos edificios al estilo Europeo, Donghae se olvido del incidente recién ocurrido y admiraba el lugar a su paso, el taxi viro en una esquina por una calle no muy transitada, cuando sus ojos reconocieron de inmediato, era la misma chiquilla de hace unos momentos iba de espaldas, sin duda alguna era ella, el chico de inmediato bajo la ventanilla con intensiones de hacerle una broma al pasar, justo en ese momento llegaron a otra esquina donde el taxi se detuvo por el rojo del semáforo, entonces pensó "esta es mi oportunidad para desquitarme de la injuria que me hizo" pero sus manos quedaron congeladas y su boca no pudo articular palabra alguna, en verdad era la misma chica agresiva y vivaracha, en verdad no se había equivocado se decía, esta chica caminaba con la mirada extinguida lloraba, si lloraba, Donghae lo que menos soportaba era ver a una mujer llorando, pero ¿Porque lloraba? Recordó las palabras de la chica.

"Omo, omo, ahora si me hizo reír lo suficiente para olvidar lo que me preocupaba"

El taxi sigue andando y Hae solo cabizbajo seguía pensando en esa extraña chica, hasta que el chofer del taxi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Taxista: Sr. Hemos llegado.

Donghae: Así (pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su mano aun estaba en la manivela de asenso y descenso de la ventanilla) ¿Cuanto le debo?

Taxista: $50.00

El chico tomo el dinero de su billetera y bajo, entrando directo a su habitación, ya en ella se dejo caer sobre la enorme cama de agua, estuvo así por unos minutos y de un gran salto se levanto.

Donghae: Al final es algo que ni me importa ni me interesa, así que no hay necesidad de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, no es como si la volviera a ver, yo solo estaré por dos días mas y regresare a Corea, no es como si alguna vez yo volviera a este país y me la volviera encontrar, no, no, no. Lo mejor es ducharme y dejar de pensar en esto que no sé como sucedió y seguir disfrutando de mis vacaciones.

Y de tal manera lo hizo, sin más contratiempos pasaron los dos días y se embarco se nuevo a su tierra, jamás volvió a toparse con esa chica. Tomo asiento y en menos de dos días estaba de vuelta en los departamentos de la agencia a la que pertenecía.

El tiempo paso y sobre aquel incidente, no volvió a pensar más en ello. Un año se fue y su popularidad, como la de los demás miembros de su grupo, estaba muy bien acomodada.

Shingdong: un poco mas y seremos los reyes, no puedo creerlo ya vamos por nuestro segundo álbum y ha sido todo un éxito.

Ryeowook: Hyung, no exageres, es verdad que nos ha ido bien pero aun nos falta mucho.

En eso estaba la plática cuando llego Kyuhyun, Donghae, Heechul y Sungmin.

Sungmin: Hola Hyung, hola Wookie, que platicaban tan amenamente.

Ryeo y Shing: Hola.

Donghae, Kyu y Heechul: Hola.

Después de que todos se saludaron, pregunto Kyuhyun.

Kyu: El líder ¿a donde fue?

Donghae: Fue con el manager a decidir las locaciones para el Xtrem show 2, dicen que tal vez hagamos unas pequeñas presentaciones en países latinos.

Heechul: ¿En serio?

Shing: Si yo también oí algo de eso.

Sungmin: Pero también oí que quizá países como Perú, Argentina y principalmente México, más que para concierto sean locaciones para filmar comerciales de una empresa de refrescos, la cual está pagando muy bien y quiere las grabaciones en esos lugares.

Donghae: Así que es verdad.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Donghae: También oí rumores de eso, oí que si esos comerciales se realizaban, el tour se atrasaría hasta fin de año.

Ryeowook: ¿Pero, porque atrasarían el tour?

Heechul: Mercadotecnia.

Así es chicos (era Leeteauk que llegaba y alcanzo a escuchar lo que sus dogsaengs platicaban)

Heechul: Hola Leeteauk-shii

Los demás: Hola líder.

Kyu: A ver di, como es eso.

Leeteauk: Pues miren chicos, ya está decidido y haremos esos comerciales, para una empresa refresquera, sin duda alguna la más importante y grande del mundo, así que la agencia lo acepto, pues para ellos eso nos sirve a nosotros para promocionarnos en el extranjero, ya que estos anuncios serán lanzados a nivel mundial y traducidos a mas de 20 idiomas incluidos estos los países latinos, europeos, asiáticos y algunos del norte de áfrica.

Ryeowook: Ya entendí, es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, vaya que el presidente no deja ir ninguna.

Heechul: ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

Leeteauk: La próxima semana, empezaremos en Paris, Londres, N.Y., los Ángeles, Perú, Argentina y terminaremos en México.

Sungmin: y podremos descansar al final en México, Donghae-shi tú conoces México ¿Cierto? ¿Es bonito?

Donghae: si es muy bonito y su cultura antigua es realmente sorprendente.

Kyuhyun: Muero por ir, además de que mi español es el mejor de todos nosotros.

Leeteauk: No se emocionen tanto, vamos en son de trabajo no de descanso.

Shingdong: Bueno como sea hay que disfrutarlo, pero Donghae como son las mujeres, son lindas.

Donghae: ustedes solo pensando en chicas, pero si son lindas mmm… aunque hay algunas excepciones como…

Todos: ¿Cómo?

Ryeowook: Hyung eso quiere decir que conociste a alguien en tu visita de tus vacaciones pasadas.

Donghae: No, es algo sin importancia.

Y la plática entre los integrantes de Xtrem Boys fue trivial, cuestionando a Donghae. La semana paso y todos los presentes incluyendo a Siwon, Eunhyuk y Yesung abordaban el avión que los llevaría a su destino, que les depararía este viaje, nadie lo sabia pero sería una experiencia inolvidable que para algunos o quizá todos cambiaria el sentido de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm your Fan(Love Pain)**_

_**Capítulo: 2**_

Los chicos de X.B. trabajan sin descanso ya casi dos meses desde que comenzaron las grabaciones, pero hoy ya volaban hacia su último destino, para concluir su trabajo y después una semana de descanso antes de comenzar los preparativos para su primer World Tour, al menos eso es lo que el manager había dicho.

Todo estaba listo y por la noche llegarían a México, con todo el equipo de grabación. Al cabo de unas horas un estruendoso sonido por la bocinas del avión les hizo saber que habían llegado a su destino.

"Señores pasajeros, favor de abrochar su cinturones de seguridad, como lo indica el manual al respaldo del asiento frente a ustedes, en cuestión de minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional Benito Juárez de la Ciudad de México"

Ryeowook: ¡won! En verdad es inmenso este lugar (miraba por la ventanilla)

Yesung: Wookie siempre te admiras por todo (sentado a su lado)

Siwon: Se dice que es la ciudad más grande del mundo (detrás de ellos)

Sungmin: ¿En serio?

Eunhyuk: También que es la más sobre poblada después de China.

Donghae: Sus alrededores son muy bonitos aunque sus costumbres son extrañas, pero las comidas son muy buenas, en especial los tacos y los nachos.

Heechul: En verdad, he oído mucho sobre la comida mexicana, pero más sobre su vino.

Kyuhyun: Hyung pero no es exactamente vino, en América los mejores vinos son los Chilenos, como quisiera descatar uno y beberlo.

Donghae: Ustedes siempre pensando en beber ¡Ashh!

Kyuhyun: Donghae-shi tu siempre tan puritano en fin, hyung te decía que no es exactamente o más bien es diferente a los vinos que has probado yo también tengo curiosidad, dicen que cuando lo tomas sientes que te quema la garganta, como se llama, ah sí "Tequila"

Todos: "Tequila"

Leeteauk: ok chicos hagámoslo bien hasta el final, y les prometo que antes de regresar todos iremos a festejar con "Tequila"

Siwon: En especial tu hyung.

Eunhyuk: Teauk-shi si con solo el aroma tu y Hae se emborrachan, no hables.

Jjjajaja (reían todos)

Y como era de esperarse el aeropuerto era un total alboroto, cientos de fans ya esperaban su llegada y con lo vivido en Perú y Argentina dudaron si salir era una buena idea, pues varios rumores decían que las mexicanas eran feroces y mas con esas costumbres americanas, en verdad dudaban, Heechul fue el primero en salir y un estruendoso grito se oyó apenas salió, fue seguido por Yeyé, Eun y así los demás quedando al último el líder, a su paso palabras incomprensibles, carteles e infinidad de gritos. Todos los integrantes de "X.B." llegaron sanos y salvos a la vagoneta que los llevaría al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Después de haber salido y alejado del tumulto de fans Donghae por alguna razón recordó el incidente con aquella chiquilla.

Donghae: Imposible encontrármela de nuevo (dijo en voz alta creyendo que solo lo había pensado)

Todos: ¿A quién es imposible ver de nuevo?

Shingdong: Donghae, tan mal te portaste en tus vacaciones pasadas "pillín"

Donghae: No es nada, ustedes siempre ideando cosas.

El camino fue muy ameno entre los chicos bromeando con Donghae, llegaron al hotel y las habitaciones fueron compartidas, Siwon con Heechul, Yesung con Ryeowook, Kyuhyun con Sungmin, Eunhyuk con Donghae y por ultimo Leeteauk con Shingdong. (No es Yaoi es mera coincidencia XD)

Las grabaciones comenzaban por la mañana y terminaban ya por la noche, dos días de interminable trabajo y un par de horas descansadas, la mayoría de los miembros de X.B. comenzaban a estresarse demasiado debido a la carga de trabajo, solo una escena más por ese día e irían a descansar el resto de la tarde y ya mañana al medio día viajarían a Cancún también México, para terminar las últimas escenas en tierra maya Chichentza, si los vestuarios aztecas en medio de estructuras barrocas y antiguas ruinas los hacía verse demasiado sexys, como se irían a ver grabando a orillas de ese mar azul turquesa, y rodeados de tanta naturaleza en Chichentza.

Mientras eran peras o manzanas, en este momento todos sentían que iban a volverse locos y entre enojos y caprichos de los maknaes, la filmación termino siendo un éxito.

Los chicos nuevamente abordaron la vagoneta y en espera de que su manager subiera y los llevara. Todos con los ojos cerrados y recargados sobre su asiento, solo Donghae abrió la ventanilla, la ciudad aun era iluminada por el claro del día, eran no más de la 7:00 p.m. cuando sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos , era ella, sí indudablemente era ella, que aunque vestía de manera más diferente, más casual, madura y no traía los lentes, lo volvía a pensar y entre mas se acercaba la chica por la acera más seguro estaba que era ella. Aun anodado por el cambio de la chica se aventura asomar por completo.

Donghae: Tanto tiempo sin vernos "Señorita mandril"

La chica volteo sorprendida.

Chica: Se dirige a mi (pregunto con altanería)

Donghae: No veo a otro mandril caminando a parte de ti (quitándose la gorra que no dejaba ver bien su rostro)

Chica: ¿Mandril, yo?

Donghae: si y uno de procedencia rara...

Chica: ¿Dong...

Heechul: Apenas tus hyungs se duermen y ya estas flitreando, Donghae no presentas a tu amiga.

Chica: ¿X.B.? ¿Heechul? Entonces tu eres ese arrogante (señalando a Hae)

Donghae: Ahora si me reconoces.

Chica: Jamás olvidaría a una persona tan odiosa como tú...

(Adentro de la Van)

Leeteauk: No hablen con las fans el manager ya no tarda y se enojara.

Shingdong: ¿Raro? Hae es muy tímido con las chicas, pero con esta no.

Eunhyuk: eso pasa cuando te enamoras o te interesa alguien.

Sungmin: Idiota, cuando te has enamorado, que es muy linda yo también me enamoraria.

(Afuera)

Heechul: Mucho gusto (salió de la camioneta) Kim Heechul.

Donghae: Hyung, espera es muy peligrosa (imitando al mayor)

Leeteauk: ¡No bajen! (Grito) El manager me matara.

Donghae: Porque siempre me molestas.

Chica: Hola, mucho gusto yo me llamo Pi Wai Yei (ignorando al pez por completo)

Donghae: Ese no es tu nombre.

Pi: En serio.

Heechul: Di la verdad eres latina así que ese no es tu nombre.

Pi: Tienes razón...

¡Pirú pirú pirú soy tu amorcito contesta!

Pi: Discúlpame (seguía ignorando a Hae)

Pi se alejo un poco de donde estaba y mas rápido que la luz termino su llamada, volteo hacia donde los chicos y sonriendo se dirigió a Donghae.

Pi: Tienes razón, en verdad me llamo Paulina Yareth J.

Heechul: Ahora si te creo Paulina Yareth-shi

Yareth: Solo Yareth, y es un gusto conocerte en persona, a ustedes también (ondeaba su mano saludando a los demás)

Todos: ¡Hola! (Incluyendo al líder)

Yareth: ¡Donghae oppa! (Actuando de manera muy tierna, sí, aeygo)

Todos: ¡WOW!

Donghae: Er... eres extraña (decía torpemente) no te me acerques (mientras se sonrojaba) shu, shu aléjate.

Yareth: Entonces si tú no quieres ¡Heechul oppa si! (Mientras se colgaba de su brazo)

Heechul: De... de que se trata (decía nervioso ante la acción de Yareth, skip ship, aunque era el más aventado, el estilo americano aun era demasiado para él)

Yareth: Como le debo un insulto a Donghae, si lamento haberte dicho mandril, presumido, arrogante, perezoso, señor, mentiroso, farsante y no recuerdo que mas...

Todos: Jajaja

Donghae: Solo fue arrogante y mandril, lo demás lo acabas de decir ahora mismo.

Yareth: Bueno lo que sea, te pido una disculpa y en pago a eso... seré su guía de turista.

Donghae: Ni lo sueñes.

Heechul: Bien, chicos a donde quieren ir.

Ryeowook: A la playa.

Kyuhyun: Tequila

Shingdong: Un club o como lo llaman aquí... un antro.

Eunhyuk: Bikini

Siwon: Mar

Yesung: Comer, tengo hambre.

Sungmin: Cita a ciegas.

Leeteauk: A ningún lado, directo al hotel, señorita (bajando de la camioneta) solo siga su camino y adiós.

Yareth: ¡wao! El líder mucho gusto (tomando la mano de Lee la sacudía rápidamente) soy Yareth amiga de Donghae.

Leeteauk: Hola (sonrojado)

Donghae: ¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuándo?

Yareth: Bueno chicos a la playa... (Fue sujetada por el cuello de la blusa)

Donghae: A donde crees que vas.

Leeteauk: Muy bien hecho, es mas allá viene el manager.

Todos voltearon y en efecto, aunque algo retirado, además no se veía muy bien por los demás autos, con una agilidad Shingdong y Siwon sujetaban a Leeteauk y lo subían a la camioneta, Kyuhyun y Sungmin hacían lo mismo con Donghae, mientras eran subidos Ryeowook buscaba una cinta y cuando la encontró dijo a Siwon y Shingdong sujetaran con fuerza a Leeteauk.

Leeteauk: Chicos no se atrevan (leyendo las intenciones del pequeño maknae) Ryeowook, tú no eres capaz de hacer esto, que estos granujas no te contaminen.

Ryeowook: Lo siento Hyung, pero yo también quiero ser rebelde una vez en mi vida, y al menos aquí estamos lejos de los medios y los escándalos, lo siento.

Wookie sello la boca de Leeteauk, con la cinta al igual que brazos y pies fueron inmovilizados, terminando su trabajo paso la cinta a Eunhyuk e hizo lo mismo con Donghae e ignorando sus amenazas y quejas lo sello, en lo que esto sucedía dentro de la camioneta afuera Heechul le decía a Yareth que se escondiera detrás de la camioneta en lo que él se encargaba del manager, el manager llego y Heechul lo esperaba recargado en la puerta del copiloto.

Manager: Heechul que haces afuera.

Heechul: Manager kang, me duele mucho el estomago (casi, casi se revolcaba en el piso) me duele.

Manager: En la guantera no hay nada, déjeme ver (Heechul lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo)

Siwon: (Se asomo por la ventana) No hay nada ya buscamos, mire (señalaba con el dedo) parece que es una farmacia.

Kyuhyun: Allí han de vender algo, corra que mi hyung se muere del dolor.

Heechul detrás del manager les hacía señas diciéndole que lo estaban haciendo bien, mientras Yareth no podía aguantar la risa.

Yareth: Son buenos para la actuación.

Manager: Esperen voy a conseguir algo, Heechul sube a la camioneta y espérame arriba.

Heechul: Ok, pero manager.

Manager: Dime.

Heechul: présteme las llaves para prender la calefacción es que se siente un poco de calor y no es conveniente tener las ventanas abajo.

Manager: ok, ten, espérame en seguida vuelvo.

Heechul tomo las llaves y subió, en cuanto vio que el manager entro al establecimiento, le dio la señal a Yareth para subir, esta subió y paso su mochila a Heechul pidiendo las llaves se acomodo en el lugar del conductor y encendió la camioneta.

Yareth: Acapulco ¡alla vamos!

Todos bueno casi todos: ¡Siiii!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm your fan (Love Pain)**_

_**Capitulo: 3**_

La noche hacia su presencia, la ciudad de México a lo lejos realmente se veía hermosa parecía una estela cósmica, así es ya habían salido de la capital azteca, pasando la primer caseta de la autopista que los llevaría a su destinó, el hermoso puerto de Acapulco.

Como ya iban lejos de la urbanidad, en carretera en medio de la nada, los chicos decidieron soltar a Leeteauk y a Donghae.

Leeteauk: Como sé atrevieron, saben lo que acaban de hacer, el manager nos matara, robamos el auto, escapamos...

Donghae: ¡No! Escaparon, porque está bola de delincuentes liderados por esa bandida, nos secuestraron.

Ryeowook: Hyungs, yo no quería hacerlo pero ellos me obligaron.

Leeteauk: ¡See! Noté como eras obligado, Ryeowook tú serás el primero

Siwon: Ya cállense y dejen dormir, sí siguen con su escándalo los volveremos a amarrar, al final todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nadie obligó a nadie, ¿Wookie?

Sungmin: Así es... ¿Disculpa? "Conductora"

Yareth: Sí dime (miraba por el retrovisor)

Sungmin: Hay un baño cerca.

Yareth: Bajando está pendiente sí no mal recuerdo hay una estación de gas, allí podrán pasar.

Eunhyuk: "Conductora", habrá algo para comer.

Yareth: Creo que también ay una tienda de 24 horas... y soy Yareth, no "conductora"

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la gasolinera se hizo visible, Yareth, paro frente a la bomba y cuando el despachador se acercó, le pidió llenara el tanque, que dé ante mano no era mucha la gas que cargo, pago y se fue a estacionar frente a la tienda.

Yareth: ok, los que vayan al baño está allá (señalando el servicio) y los que comprarán allí.

Todos en excepción de Donghae fueron al servicio, la primera en volver fue Yareth y se dirigió a la tienda Hae le siguió, vio a la chica tomar refrescos, papas, chicles, agua y al llegar a la caja.

Yareth: Unos cigarros rojos por favor.

Vendedor X: Aquí tiene, se le ofrece algo más

En eso todos fueron distraídos por el ruido en la puerta, debido a la llegada de los demás miembros.

Yareth: Es todo ¿Cuánto le debo?

Vendedor X: $200.00 pesos.

La chica buscaba en su billetera, cuando...

Donghae: Cóbrese todo menos los cigarros.

Yareth: Sí vas a pagar, paga todo.

Donghae: Yo no pago vicios que son malos para la salud.

Eunhyuk: También paga lo mío (llegaba a la caja)

Siwon: y lo mío.

Shingdong: Aquí hay más.

Yesung: Sí no es mucha molestia.

Donghae: Ustedes paguen los suyo (tomaba las bolsas con lo comprado)

Sungmin: Porque lo de ella sí lo pagas (haciendo pucheros) eso no es justo sólo porque ella te hace aeygo, yo también soy lindo "oppa" (fue tan tierno)

Donghae: shhhhh, me diste escalofríos (salió de la tienda)

Siwon: No hagas aeygo.

Yesung: ¿Que fue eso?

Yareth: Que monada, hazlo de nuevo.

Sungmin: ¡Kuree!

Yareth: ¡Kyaaaá! ¡Moe! (Apretando las mejillas de Sungmin y moviéndolas de un lado a otro como loca)

Sungmin: ¡Auchh!

Yareth: Perdón me emocioné (soltándolo)

Vendedor X: Sólo será lo que pago su novio señorita.

Yareth: ¿Novio? Ese arrogante no es mi novio. ¿Cuánto es?

La chica pago y los demás terminaron sus compras y se dirigieron a la camioneta ya en ella Yareth se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hae sentado en el lugar que anteriormente era ocupado por Heechul, recargo su mano en el respaldo del asiento que ocupaba Hae y buscando a Heechul, no se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Donghae por su acercamiento.

Yareth: ¡Hey! "Bishonen" que haces asta atrás.

Heechul: Tengo sueño, por eso le pedí a Donghae cambiar de lugar, sólo ignora su presencia y vámonos.

Todos: ¡Ignóralo... Mar, mar, mar!

Yareth: Ok, Mr. Arrogancia, no existe es un cero a la izquierda, ¿Puedo poner música?

Donghae: Yo estoy a la derecha, así que el cero a la izquierda es otra.

Yareth: Ja, ja, ja... (Jalando un ojo con un dedo y enseñándole la lengua)

Shingdong: Conductora sí vivieras cerca de Donghae-shi, terminarán casados.

Leeteauk: Del odio al amor...

Todos: Sólo hay un pasó.

Yareth: Son muy cómicos lo sabían.

Donghae: Mejor pon música y maneja.

Yareth: y pongo música por que quiero, no porque tú lo digas.

La chica encendió la camioneta y después busco sintonía en la radio para emprender nuevamente su camino, un par de horas de camino los miembros de X. B. Habían quedado dormidos, Yareth concentrada en la carretera pincho el botón para cambiar la estación de radio, hasta que una suave melodía se escucho.

_**Estuve leyendo tus viejas cartas**_

_**donde me hablabas de amor**_

_**usando palabras querías decirme, ya no puedo estar sin vos.**_

_**Y donde quedó ahora esa hermosa ilusión**_

_**de regalarte a vos, lo mejor de mi amor.**_

_**Creímos que todos había cambiado**_

_**no había razón ya para estar mal**_

_**pero el otoño llegó a nuestra puerta **_

_**y como una hoja, rompió nuestro amor.**_

_**Y donde quedó ahora, esa hermosa ilusión**_

_**de regalarte a vos, lo mejor de mi amor.**_

_**A veces los sentimientos no se pueden manejar**_

_**y cuando nos atrapa no podemos escapar**_

_**y es así, nuestro corazón sufre.**_

_**Y sigue y sigue dando vueltas**_

_**La loca rueda de la vida**_

_**y sigue rodando en mi cabeza**_

_**enigma cautivante de tú voz...**_

La chica en silencio derramó varias lágrimas, creyendo que nadie la miraba, pero en medio de esa oscuridad un par de ojos la observaron, el dueño de estos no quiso interrumpir d a la joven aunque por dentro quería saber el por qué ese llanto silencio.

Pasaron un par de horas más cuando la brisa marina y la oleada cálida se sintió, los chicos dormidos no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado, Yareth sólo los miro y no quiso despertar a ninguno, parqueó en la arena de la playa lejos de la zona hotelera, en sí el lugar se veía muy solitario. La chica apagó el motor, tomó su mochila y sigilosamente bajo de la camioneta para no despertar a los miembros del grupo, los vio ahí tan lindos durmiendo, que en voz baja dijo "Siento el utilizarlos" cerró la puerta y se echo andar cerca del mar se sentó y prendió un cigarrillo.

Al acabarse el cigarrillo se levanto y busco hojas de palma seca y pedazos de rama para después juntarlos s y hacer una pequeña fogata. Tomo su celular y disco un número después de un rato colgó y nuevamente comenzo a llorar.

Desde la camioneta Donghae impotente la miraba "su semblanza es igual al de esa vez, triste y apagado"pensó, aunque sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola, el quería correr a ella y decirle tanto, que no llorara, saber el porqué de ese lastimóso llanto. Tan absorto en mirar a esa jovencita, que no se dio cuenta cuando Leeteauk se acerco a él.

Leeteauk: ¿Qué piensas? ¿En esa chica?

Donghae: ¡Hyung! (sorprendido) ¿desde cuándo estas despierto?

Leeteauk: Desde que ella dijo "lo siento", desde que veo lo inquieto que estas. Pero no debes, entiendes.

Donghae: ¿No debo qué?

Leeteauk: No debes enamorarte de ella.

Donghae: Como crees, eso es imposible.

Leeteauk: ¿Hace cuanto te conozco?, se lo sensible que eres, se lo noble y puro que eres, se que siempre te sientes un héroe queriendo salvar y ayudar a todos, Donghae no te enamores de ella, no intentes ser un príncipe que vendrá a rescatar a la damisela en pena.

Donghae: Hyung no te preocupes eso jamás sucederá, al menos no con ella, al final esto es un sueño que en cuanto volvamos a Corea acabará.

Los dos chicos volvieron la vista donde la castaña. Mientras tanto ella ajena a el par de ojos que la observaba tomo nuevamente el teléfono al oír el tono de mensaje recibido, checo lo que era y al averiguarlo, no era un simple mensaje era una imagen que sin ningún texto decía todo. Yareth con manos temblorosas y torpes lo destapo, sacando la batería para arrojarlo lejos, lloró está vez sin preocuparse que alguien la escuchará, se levanto y poco a poco comenzó a caminar mar adentro, las olas comenzaron a tocar sus tobillos y como sí el mar sintiera sus emociones cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza, poco a poco el nivel del agua cubría más el cuerpo de la chica. Como sí su vida dependía de ello Donghae y Leeteauk salieron de la camioneta y corrieron a donde la chica imaginado lo que intentaba, un poco tarde fue su reacción que cuando llegaron a su meta el agua casi cubría los hombros de la joven, Donghae corrió, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el agua una fuerte y enorme ola cubrió por completo a la chica

.

Donghae: ¡Yareth! ¡Yareth! (Grito)

Sacándose la playera y los tenis, se sumergió en el agua, desesperadamente, nado y nado hasta encontrar su objetivo. Tomo a la chica por la cintura pasando un brazo por su cuello y la saco del agua, al estar casi afuera Leeteauk corrió en su ayuda, quitándole a la chica y la cargo en sus brazos llevando cerca de la camioneta.

Sungmin y los demás habían despertado por los gritos.

Siwon: ¿Que pasó?

Eunhyuk: ¿Respira?

Leeteauk la recostó sobre la arena, y pregunto si alguien sabia primeros auxilios.

Kyuhyun: Yo, apártense.

El maknae de X.B. checo el pulso, y respiración, respiraba aunque con dificultad, dio varias presiones en el pecho de la chica hasta que está respondió con un fuerte tosido, arrojado agua, después de unos segundos reaccionó y Heechul con una sudadera le cubrió la espalda y la ayudó a sentarse.

Donghae detrás de todos al ver que reaccionaba, se dejó caer sobre la arena, apretando los puños con fuerza para así golpear la arena. Eunhyuk vio a su mejor amigo desesperadamente enfadado, algo raramente en él. Pero no quiso presionarlo con sus dudas, al menos no en este momento.

Ryeowook: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yareth: (Que comenzaba a recuperarse) Lo siento...

Leeteauk: Se tropeso cuando corría, lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.

Yareth: Líder...Gracias (Dijo apenada)

Leeteauk: No es a mí a quién debes dar las gracias (con la mirada señaló a Hae) es a él.

Yareth se levanto y lentamente se acercó a Donghae.

Yareth: Gracias...lo siento.

Donghae: No fue nada (levantándose yéndose a la camioneta)

Heechul sólo observaba y noto que algo no estaba bien, sin duda alguna no se creyó lo que Leeteauk dijo, algo más había sido el motivo.

Siwon: Así que comenzaron a divertirse sin nosotros.

Leeteauk: je, perdón (dijo sacando la lengua) es que no quisimos despertarlos ¿cierto, " conductora"?

Yareth: Cierto, perdón chicos (río nerviosamente)

Yesung: lo bueno es que ustedes dos no querían venir (dijo sarcástico)

Shingdong: Bueno ya casi amanece, así que hay que esperar la puesta del sol, vamos.

Todos: Siiii.

Todos olvidaron el incidente rápidamente, y fueron a sentarse alrededor de la fogata que anteriormente fue encendida por la ojimiel, la atizaron y entre anécdotas de su tiempo de trainers, esperaron la puesta del sol, admiraba el hermoso mar guerrerense y se tomaban fotos, lejos de todo bullicio, claro, nada mejor que la naturaleza para aliviar su estrés. Rápidamente las horas, pasaron hasta que varios sonidos provenientes de los estomago de casi todos, les hizo pedir lo que sus cuerpos necesitaban.

Decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer, para después volver a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ya casi a la salida del puerto de Acapulco, comieron mariscos y garnachas, en verdad era muy rica la comida, todos la disfrutaron y al terminar comenzaron su viaje de vuelta.

Para el viaje de regreso Siwon condujo, Yareth como copiloto guió la ruta de regreso, los miembros de Xtrem Boys, cantaban, pero en eso.

Sungmin: "Conductora" ahora e tú turno de cantar.

Kyuhyun: Anda, seguro cantas muy bien.

Yareth: Ja, ja, ja... está bien, ya que así lo quieren yo no tengo la culpa sí sus oídos estaallan, a ver mmm...

Tomando el celular de Siwon, y usando como micrófono, en un tono suave pero a la vez fuerte comenzó a cantar.

_**"Estoy buscando una palabra, en el umbral de tú misterio**_

_**quién fuera Alibaba, quién fuera el mítico Sinbad**_

_**quién fuera un poderoso sortilegió**_

_**quién fuera encantador.**_

_**Estoy buscando una escafaldra, al pie del mar de los delirios**_

_**quién fuera Jack Houston, quién fuera Memo el capitán**_

_**quién fuera el batiscafo de tú abismo, **_

_**quién fuera explorador.**_

_**Corazón, corazón, corazón oscuro**_

_**corazón, corazón con muros**_

_**corazón, que se esconde, corazón que está donde**_

_**corazón, corazón en fuga herido de dudas de amor.**_

_**Estoy buscando melodía, para tener como llamarte**_

_**quién fuera ruiseñor, quién fuera Lennon y McCarney**_

_**siendo Garay, Violeta chico Warker**_

_**quién fuera tú trovador.**_

_**Corazón, corazón oscuro**_

_**corazón, corazón con muros**_

_**corazón que se esconde, corazón que está donde**_

_**corazón, corazón en fuga herido de dudas de amor.**_

Todos: ¡WoW!

Kyuhyun: "conductora" eso que dices que tienes la voz terrible.

Ryeowook: Muh linda voz, ¿Alguna vez has pensado cantar profesionalmente?

Yareth: No,no,no tema por la paz.

Yesung: En serio, tienes una muy buena voz, practicando con rubato y asistencia profesional, serías todo un ¡Bum!

Donghae: A eso le llaman voz, canta mejor mi gato, eso sólo fue suerte.

Yareth: Suerte o lo que sea, canto mejor que tú ¿Verdad?

Sungmin: En este momento no cantas mejor que el, pero sí lo quisiéras podrías ser mejor que él.

Leeteauk: Ya lo creó.

Heechul: Ya se, ven nosotros a Corea, nuestra agencia se encargara de pulirte.

Eunhyuk: Pero dudo que el Manager acepté y más con lo que hicimos.

Donghae: ¡Eso! Definitivamente están pensando sin cordura, el Manager jamás tolerará algo así, son puras tonterías.

Yareth: Pero mi sueño es ser escritora y "Mangaka", el cantar no me llama la atención, sí lo hice ahorita fue sólo para hacer el viaje más ameno, ya que al llegar al distrito federal, esto que hemos vivido quedará en un hermoso recuerdo de locuras de juventud y nada más, no creo que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Siwon: Pero con Donghae-shi te volviste a encontrar, después de tanto tiempo.

Yareth: Eso sólo fue coincidencia, además de que soy su fan, sabía que estaban aquí (mintio) mejor sigan divirtiéndose y olvidemos esto, ok.

Todos siguieron cantando, contando chistes, hasta llegar a la ciudad. Sin embargo alguien más a parte de ellos escucho su conversación.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm your fan (Love Pain)**_

_**Capitulo: 4**_

El Manager nervioso y a la vez furioso, preocupado, eran tantas sus emociones en este , "sí les pasó algo, los secuestrarían, porque todos sus teléfonos estaban apagados" "Leeteauk que rayos hicieron", "Pero juro que en tanto regresen los mataré" en eso estaba, dando vueltas en círculos en la entrada del hotel cuando el representante del patrocinador, pregunta por los miembros de X.B.

Manager:¡Lo siento! En verdad lo siento, no sé qué pasó, ellos jamás habían hecho algo como esto, por favor discúlpenos.

Representante P.: Ok, no se preocupe por esta vez lo dejare pasar, sólo por que han trabajado realmente duro, además todo el equipo de producción necesita descansar un poco más, así que partiremos en la noche, no se preocupe demasiado, son jóvenes.

Manager: Gracias, gracias (hacia reverencia tras reverencia) en verdad lo siento...Ya se fue, pero cuando estos muchachos lleguen ya verán, ya verán. Ojalá el presidente no se enteré de esto o seré hombre muerto.

Eso era lo que el Manager Kang pensaba cuando su móvil sonó, como sí hubiera llamado al diablo con el pensamiento, sí, al mirar quién llamaba, ahí estaba, era el presidente de "Star Musik" (S.M.) nerviosamente contesto.

Manager K.: Bueno.

Presidente: Ni te moleste en decir que X.B. está cumpliendo sus deberes, pero eso ya lo arreglarnos después.

Manager: Presidente, yo...

Presidente: Dije que eso lo arreglarnos después, ahora presta mucha atención, junto con los miembros de Xtrem Boys viene una joven, tienes que traerla con ustedes a Corea...

El Manager quedó impactado con las ordenes de su jefe, y más aún ¿Cómo se había enterado? Como sea trataría de convencer a esa chica por la cual ya estaba extremamente curioso y más, quería saber por qué el presidente tenía tanto interés en ella, una extranjera, una latina.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un pequeño bullicio le hizo salir a la calle, allí estaba, X.B. había regresado, un pequeño grupo de fans comenzó a gritar, el Manager corrió a abrir la puerta de la camioneta y los miembros apresuradamente salieron y entraron al hotel, pero Yareth ya no estaba más con ellos.

Leeteauk: Manager lo siento, fue mi cul...

Manager: ¿Dónde está?

Shingdong: ¿Quién?

Manager: La chica

Leeteauk: ¿Cual chica? (Pensando en los paparazzi)

Manager: La que estaba con ustedes.

Heechul: Hyung, ¿Como es que tú?

Manager: Eso no importa ahorita ¿Donde está?

Kyuhyun: se bajo una cuadra antes de llegar aquí.

El manager pidió a Heechul que le acompañara y cuidando que las fans nos los vieran corrieron a donde la chica había bajado, Heechul por delante mostraba el lugar pero al llegar ya no estaba, el manager pidió se separaran y por lados contrarios siguieron buscando.

Mientras tanto en el hotel los chicos estaban confundidos y a la vez preocupados.

Kyuhyun: ¿Como se entero el manager? Y ¿Por qué busca a la "conductora?

Yesung: Tal vez la matara primero a ella y luego a nosotros.

Ryeowook: Quizá es una criminal peligrosa, nooo... pudimos haber muerto tal vez es una asesina en serie. ¡Otoke, otoke!

Siwon: Ya no veas tantas series americanas...tú y tú imaginación.

Donghae: Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi habitación, necesito bañarme y arreglar mis cosas.

Eunhyuk: No quieres saber por que buscan a tú noviecita.

Donghae: En primera ni es mi novia, ni me importa que pasa con ella, y espero no volver a verla nunca. Así que me voy antes, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo ya nos hemos retrasado mucho por su culpa, lo que en estos momentos me interesa es terminar lo que venimos hacer aquí y regresar a Corea lo más antes posible.

En eso estaban cuando el manager Kang regreso, pero todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar sin Heechul.

Leeteauk: Hyung ¿Que pasó? y ¿Heechul?

Manager: ¿Aún no regresa?, espero y no se haya perdido.

Todos estaban curiosos por saber el interés del manager por Yareth, como se había enterado de ella y más aún que había pasado con Heechul. Sin embargo a unas cuantas calles de ahí Heechul corría frenéticamente mirando de un lado a otro buscando a la ojimiel, cuando estaba por rendirse se dejó caer sentado en la banqueta y recargado sus brazos en el pavimento, echando su cabeza para atrás, fue cuando la vio salir de la esquina siguiente, de un brinco quedó de pie y camino hacia ella, pero tuvo que acelerar el pasó, cuando vio que la joven hacia la parada del bus.

Heechul: Tú no vas a ningún lado (tomando su mano positivamente)

Yareth: ¿Bishonen? Pero como es que tú (sorprendida) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Heechul: Luego te explicó, ahora acompáñame. (Corría arrastrando a la chica, mientras sujetaba su mano)

Yareth, no resistió ni pregunto más, sólo se dejó llevar por el cantante, evadiendo al grupo de fans entraron al hotel, excitados por la recién carrera aún sujetaban sus manos, pero a diferencia de cuando iniciaron maratón, la chica se agarraba fuerte de la mano del chico casi al entrar Heechul vio a sus compañeros aún reunidos cerca del elevado y haciendo un enorme escándalo hizo saber de su presencia, todos voltearon, al verlo todos suspiraron tranquilamente pero a la vez algo sorprendidos al ver como llegaban, el más sorprendido fue Donghae que estaba apuntó de subir al elevador, tanto que el aparato abrió y cerró sus puertas, este sin siquiera darse cuenta del funcionamiento de la máquina.

Heechul: ¡Ah, ah, ah! Aquí está, misión cumplida (mientras levantaba sus manos aún sujetadas)

Kyuhyun: Hyung (señalaba)

Sungmin: ¡Aigo, Aigo! Hyung, no quiero ver eso

.

Ambos chicos hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta, rápida y nerviosamente se soltaron, ambos tan colorados como un tomate recién cortado.

Manager: Así que ella es (la miraba, mientras la rodeaba) sí canta tan bien como luce, entiendo el interes del presidente.

Yareth: Ahora sí "Bishonen" me puedes decir por qué me trajiste hasta aquí (respondía la mirada del Manager algo desconfiada)

Heechul: No se.

Eunhyuk: Manager Kang de que hablas, cuál canto y más aún que tiene que ver el presidente de Star Musik en esto.

Donghae retrocedió unos pasos y recargadose en la pared a sus espaldas se limito a escuchar.

Manager: Ok, la cuestión es la siguiente, yo también ignoro como el presidente se entero de lo que hicieron muchachos...

Leeteauk: Estamos acabados, somos hombres muertos..

Manager: Eso ni lo duden, pero... Señorita, cuál es su nombre.

Yareth: Paulina Yareth.

Manager: Mucho gusto, Park Joon Mi, manager de Xtrem Boys (hacia una reverencia)

Yareth: El gusto es mío... siento haber escapado con los chicos, ellos no hicieron nada la culpa fue completamente mía, "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry"

Todos: Jajaja

Manager: Entiendo, pero sí te mande traer es, ¡fuuu! ¿Quieres firmar con nosotros?

Leeteauk: Hyung de que hablas.

Siwon: en verdad lo creo conveniente.

Yareth: A que se refiere con firmar, firmar que y porque tendría que ir a Corea con ese arrogante. No señor, no tengo ningún interés en ir a Corea.

Kyuhyun: "Conductora" Te lo dije tienes muy bonita voz, en verdad sería un desperdicio.

Yareth: Ya les dije que no tengo ningún interés en cantar, y sí lo hiciera por que ir tan lejos aquí lo puedo hacer.

Manager: Señorita, en verdad es una gran oportunidad, una latina debutando en el Kpop, será todo un fenómeno.

Eunhyuk: Sí que es una oportunidad.

Donghae: Sólo pierden su tiempo, esa mujer no tienen un motivo por el cual luchar, no tiene sueños ni aspiraciones, la vida para ella no vale ni significa nada, es una cobarde...

De repente una voz ajena a los presentes impactó a todos, pero la más impactada y sorprendida fue la morena, al descubrir quién era el dueño de esa voz.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm your fan (Love Pain)**_

_**Capitulo: 5**_

La intolerante chica se negaba a la petición de Kang Joon Mi, se negaba escuchar los consejos de los miembros de X.B. negativamente, tal actitud hizo que aquel chico de ojos brillantes que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, se involucrada con voz llena de enojo.

Donghae: Sólo pierden su tiempo, esa mujer no tienen un motivo por el cual luchar, no tiene sueños ni aspiraciones, la vida para ella no vale ni significa nada, es una cobarde...

Todos voltearon a ver a Donghae que más que afirmación o pregunta, sus palabras sonaban a reproche, pero el chico estaba en su monólogo cuando una voz grave y arrogante detrás de él lo interrumpió.

Voz: En efecto, vez Paulina no soy el único que piensa que eres una mujer miserable que no vale la pena.

¿Quién es mi amor? (Pregunto una chica)

Voz: Alguien sin importancia.

Yareth estaba perpleja, completamente sorprendida, al ver a ese chico saliendo del elevador eso significaba una sola cosa había pasado la noche ahí con esa chica, sí así era, el chico no era otro más que el novio de Yareth con el cual había estado casi o un poco más de dos años, lo había conocido cuando ella estaba en el cuarto semestre de preparatoria, el en su segundo semestre de la universidad, en el área de ciencias se la comunicación, una tarde sabatina en una fiesta fueron presentados por el hermano de una amiga de Yareth, amor a primera vista había dicho él, y desde esa tarde se sintió interesado en ella.

Giovanni: Hola Yareth (era el hermano de Estefanía la mejor amiga de Yareth)

Yareth: Hola, Giovanni (se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla)

Giovanni: El es mi amigo (señalaba al chico junto a él) Isaac

Ambos jóvenes se saludarnos típicamente pero algo apenados, Giovanni inmediatamente después de las presentaciones se fue cuando su novia llegó, dejando la recién pareja.

Ambos chicos sentían la incomodidad hasta los huesos ninguno se atrevía siquiera a decir algo, ambos se miraron de reojo, fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, curiosamente quitaron la mirada, Yareth jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras Isaac golpea con la punta del pie el piso. Respirando profundamente Isaac comenzó la plática.

Isaac:¿ Quieres algo de beber?¿Un refresco, un cóctel? (Decía nervioso)

Yareth: No puedo beber alcohol, así que un refresco está bien (contestaba tímida)

Isaac: ¿lo siento, eres sensible a el?

Yareth: No, sólo que aún no tengo la edad.

Isaac: ¿Qué edad tienes? Sí no es imprudencia.

Yareth: Claro que no, tengo 17 bueno pronto cumpliré los 18 y tú.

Isaac: 19, entonces aún estas en preparatoria.

Yareth: Sí, también eres estudiante.

Isaac: Ciencias de la comunicación, estoy en la universidad.

Poco a poco el nerviosismo fue acabado y después de las preguntas básicas la plática se hizo más amena, disfrutaron de la fiesta, bailando y platicando, hasta que la chica se despidió. Isaac amablemente se ofreció llevarla, durante el camino intercambiaron números para después dejar a la joven en casa.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella fiesta, Yareth terminaba sus clases cuando su móvil sonó. Era Isaac quién después de investigar su horario llamó, para invitarla a tomar un café, así pasó alrededor de dos meses, hasta que un domingo a eso de las tres le llamó para invitarla al cine, la función de las seis eligieron, compraron refrescos y rosetas de maíz. La película no era ni un poco interesante, pero ambos miraban fijamente la enorme pantalla. Fugazmente Isaac tomo el rostro de Yareth girandole quedaron frente a frente sus rostros, mirándola tiernamente le dijo "Me gustas" para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella besándose suavemente, Yareth no rechazo el contacto, por el contrario respondió, al terminar el cálido beso, Isaac entrelazo su mano con la de la chica, levantándose guió a la joven a la salida, ambos caminaron por el estacionamiento, tomados de la mano, Yareth no se atrevía mirar a Isaac y este a su vez. Llegaron al auto de Isaac y caballerosamente abría la puerta, Yareth subió, e Isaac rodeo el auto para subir, el ambiente se sentía tenso e incómodo, Isaac rompió el silencio.

Isaac: Perdón, por lo de hace un momento, pero no miento, realmente me gustas, lo que siento por ti es sincero...Quieres salir conmigo.

Yareth: (Abrió enormemente los ojos y algo sorprendida) Tú, tú también me gustas (sonrio tímida y tierna a la vez) Por que no, intentémoslo.

Así comenzó su noviazgo, eran una pareja muy tierna y todo el que les veía a distancia se aspiraba un amor puro, las cosas marchan de maravilla hasta el primer año, fue cuando Isaac tuvo que salir fuera del país, para realizar una tesis. Un mes duro está separación y aunque durante la ausencia Isaac le escribía sms y dos veces por semana le llamaba, no fue hasta el último fin que Yareth no resibió la usual llamada de su amado.

El chico al volver no corrió en busca de Yareth, como tantas veces lo hizo cuando dejaban de verse por días, a su vuelta el ya no volvió a mismo, rara la vez era tierno y dulce ahora era más arrogante y descortez, humillaba siempre que podía a Yareth, incluso comenzó a salir con otras chicas o durante las fiestas llegaba con Yareth y la dejaba plantada ya fuera por irse con sus amigos o con mujeres.

Cuando Yareth reprochaba y reclamaba su actitud el siempre decía: "Perdóname, Yo te amo pero es que ellas son unas ofrecidas, te juro que es la última vez". El ella reclamar y el excusarse poco a poco s fue haciendo un habitó. Hasta que un buen día Yareth le reclamó actitud en medio amigos, este furioso la tomo de la muñeca y saliendo de la fiesta la jalón y a media calle le abofetio, Isaac el instante reaccionó y pidió disculpas por su actitud. La chica cabisbaja no dijo nada,el nuevamente hablo y le propuso vivir juntos, ella creyendo que eso sería la solución a todo, pensó que sí le pedía vivir juntos era por que realmente la amaba, cegada o más bien obsesionada con ese amor, a estas alturas estába atrapada en un círculo vicioso, era como una droga para ella, su dependencia física y emocional era tan enorme como el permitir no ser respetada.

Así pasaron los primeros tres meses desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos en el departamento de Isaac, un ídilio sin duda, pero después el comenzó a llegar tarde incluso a no hacerlo, los fines de semana ya ni siquiera salía con ella. Las amigas de Yareth comenzaron a hablarle de lo mal sano de su relación, fue hasta un día no llegó sí no hasta pasado el medio día del otro, borracho obligándole a tener sexo encontrar de su voluntad la ultrajo.

Isaac cansado por su acto violento se derrumbo sobre la chica cayendo dormido, Yareth como pudo lo quito de sobre ella cambiándose tomo su mochila y libros en mano, y como siempre que peleaba o era maltratada por Isaac, corría a su único refugio "la biblioteca" lo único que la alejava de su cruel realidad era sus estudios, leyendo libros de historias extraordinarias.

Ese día iba tan distraída y a punto de llorar, mas de lo ya lo habia hecho, con su montaña de libros, ese día fue cuando se encontró por primera vez con Donghae.

Después de ese encuentro hasta unos días atrás. Su vida fue miserable al lado de Isaac, pero tampoco tenía ni el valor, ni la fuerza para dejarlo, con su familia no tenía apoyo, ya que su madre murió cuando ella tan solo tenía seis años, un par de años después su padre se volvió a casar, y nunca más volvió a estar con ella, a muy temprana edad quedó desatada por su padre, quién sólo la sustentanba económicamente. Este era uno de la motivos por el cual no podía dejar a Isaac, la falta de afecto, ella creyó no ser querida por nadie más, ya que Isaac era el único que permancia a su lado, fue cuando el comenzó a atacarle psicológicamente diciéndole "que a nadie le importaba, que nadie más aparte de el la tomaría en serio""Que no era ni bonita, ni agraciada y sin ningún talento" Pero Isaac todo tenía, cuando veía que algún chico trataba de cortejarla, el actuaba como un chico celoso.

Fue hasta hace un par de días antes de la llegada de X.B. que Isaac decidió dejar ese amor enfermizo y sin futuro, el motivo estaba cansado de Yareth, justo el día anterior el salió con maletas de casa y Yareth hizo un drama para que no se fuera, humilladose más de lo que ya había sido humillada. Chantajeo con suicidarse, y claro sí no hubiese sido por Donghae lo hubiera hecho.

Yareth ahora sabia cual era el motivo de que se fuera, esa chica sin duda era la de la foto que el le había mandado durante la madrugada era la misma con quién se besaba en la foto. La chica salió de su letargo cuando...

Isaac: Una tonta, que no hace más que lo que yo digo, sí le digo camina lo hace, sí le digo llora lo hace, sí le digo ladra lo hace, no tienes voluntad, ni vida propia, es peor que una basura.

Heechul: Por favor, retractatese de lo que dijo y pídelale una disculpa a Yareth.

Isaac: Pero que tenemos aquí(miraba despectivamente a Heechul) un muñequito salió a la defensa.

Heechul: Es la última veas que le pido amablemente que pida disculpas a la señorita.

Yareth comenzó a llorar y dando media vuelta con intención de huir de ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Leeteauk la detuvo abrasandola, Yareth escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven.

Isaac: Señorita, ja, no me hagas reír una mujer que está en un hotel acompañada de un hombre, o es la mujer de este o es una zorra, y está zorra...

El joven no término de hablar cuando sintió fuertemente un golpe en el rostro que le hizo caer, Heechul como los demás miembros de X.B. quedaron sorprendidos.

Donghae: Ya fui lo demasiado paciente contigo (furioso) así que nunca más vuelvas a a hablar mal de ella, eres un patan, sí hablamos de basura, esa sin duda eres tú. Te demostrare que esa mujer que tú tanto desprecias y humillas, vale más de lo que te imaginas.

Donghae arrebató a la chica del lado de Leeteauk para llevarla con el tomando dirección hacia el elevador.

Isaac: (levantándose) a donde crees que vas idiota (intentando devolver lo recibido) no te iras así cobarde.

Heechul: Aquí el único cobarde eres tú (se interpuso en el camino de Isaac y haciendo lo mismo ) un miserable, si no quieres salir seriamente lastimado, largate.

Donghae y Yareth entraron al elevador, Isaac se levanto y al ver a X.B. sólo salió dejando a su acompañante. El manager, trato de calmar a la gente a su alrededor y pidiendo esto no saliera a la luz, se retiro llevando a los chicos con el.

Mientras en el elevado Yareth se dejaba caer en una esquina, lloraba amargamente y Donghae furioso golpeaba la pared metálica.

Donghae: Tan poca dignidad tienes, como permites que te traten así, basura es por quién lloras, por ese imbécil, es por quién hiciste tus tonterías (gritaba furioso)

Yareth: Yo no pedí tú ayuda.

Donghae: ¿Qué?

Yareth: El es así.

Donghae: Lo defiendes, eres estúpida o que tienes en el cerebro.

Yareth: Sí amarlo es ser estúpida entonces lo soy.

Donghae: Como me puede pasar esto a mi, pero más que a el quisiera golpearte a ti. No quiero volver a verte (salía del elevador)

Yareth: (también salía) Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, yo no te involucre fuiste tu (grito)

Donghae entraba a su habitación azotando la puerta, la joven se quedó parada y con la vista hagachada soltó el llanto nuevamente, para despué caer abrazando sus piernas murmuraraba "Yo no te lo pedí" la puerta del elevador abrió nuevamente y el resto de Xtrem Boys apareció, Heechul al ver a Yareth en ese estado corrió a levantara y tomandola por los hombros la llevó a su habitación, tras él, el resto.

Ya adentro la sentó en el sofá mientras Siwon preparaba té, el Manager se acerco.

Manager: ¿Estas bien? Pero mi oferta aún sigue en pie, no es necesario que me des una respuesta en este momento, por el momento tenemos que ir a otro lugar pero dentro de dos días a lo máximo tres estamos de vuelta, así que está habitación quedará a tú disposición y sí aceptas nuestra oferta hablaremos de las condiciones, por el momento toma el té y descansa, espero una respuesta favorable a nuestro regreso.

Tanto el Manager como X.B. salieron. Heechul y Siwon tomaron sus pertenencias e imitaron al resto, Heechul sólo miro a la chica, ahí sentada con la cabeza gacha, sin tomar aún el té que Siwon dejó sobre la mesita de estar, quería animarle, pregúntele por aquel tipo, aunque obviamente sabía o imaginaba quién era, sólo callo y en silencio siguió a su compañero. Al salir se topo de frente con Donghae, que por boca de Eunhyuk se entero que la chica estaba dentro, una mirada desafiante y recriminatoria de ambos, pero ninguno artículo palabra y salieron juntos para su próximo destino.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm your fan (Love Pain)**_

_**Capítulo: 6**_

Las grises nubes comenzaban a cubrir los cielos y este a punto de llorar, dejaba sentir su temperamento con largos y fuertes relámpagos, una fuerte tormenta se aproximada, no sólo los cielos amenazaban con dejar caer sus aguas.

Yareth como muchas veces cabizbaja y temerosa regresaba al que consideraba su "hogar" así es como sólo ella pensaba. Al abrir y entrar vio todo en completa oscuridad, sin más entro y sin encender las luces se dirigió a la recámara, decepcionada dejó caer su mochila y se dejó caer sobre la cama cerrando los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, repentinamente los abrió y encontró a Isaac rodeando su cintura y su cabeza hundida en su vientre. Está sólo sumergió sus dedos en la cabellera del chico, acariciándole suavemente.

Yareth: Sabía... lo siento.

Isaac no contesto nada, sólo se sujeto cada vez más fuerte de la chica, fue cuando noto algo extraño, un aroma diferente, una fragancia que no era la que comúnmente percibía de su "novia" un perfume diferente al que el usaba. Sus sentidos rápidamente se elevaron y bruscamente rompió el contacto desconcertado a la chica.

Yareth: ¿Ahora qué?

Isaac: ¿Cual? de quién de esos niños bonitos eres juguete, el imbécil que te abrazo o el idiota que se atrevió a golpearme (la sujetaba por los hombros y agitaba bruscamente) ¿Con cuál de esos estúpidos me engañaste? (Grito)

Yareth: Estas equivocado, yo no... (en eso estaba cuando Isaac le abofeteo para después sujetará por el cabello)

Isaac: Cada vez vales menos, cada vez eres una basura, una...

Yareth comenzó a llorar pero al oír lo que el chico enfurecido bufaba, se sintió insignificante fatal, sintió morir, cuando este último pensamiento vino a ella la mirada furiosa pero a la vez cargada de amabilidad de Donghae, cada y una de las sonrisas tiernas y sinceras de los miembros de X.B. todo era diferente, incluso cuando conoció a Isaac cuando él era tierno y amoroso. Sin duda eso había quedado en el pasado en algún lugar en el tiempo eso había quedado perdido, la forma en que era tratada era repugnante, el jamás le había defendido al ser ofendida por alguien más, por el contrario siempre terminaban de está manera, pues a ojos de Isaac ella siempre provocaba todo por su coquetería. Que diferencia a Heechul que sin preguntar ni saber motivos le defendió, sin saber sí era culpable o no la protegió, estar con Isaac sólo le provocaría más daño, por que sin duda el jamás cambiaría, "la apariencia cambia, pero la esencia siempre seguirá" porque unos completos extraños creían más en ella, porque unos completos extraños realmente le hacían sentirse querida sin miedo a nada.

Isaac noto que el aroma provenía de la chaqueta que la chica traía puesta y brutalmente le desgarro las ropas descargo su irá en ella. El chico al poco tiempo se acerco a ella abrazándola le beso la frente y pedía perdón por su arranque " pero tú tienes la culpa, sí no te hubieses enredado con esos tipos" se excusaba y dándole un beso en la mejilla salía de la habitación para después abandonar el lugar.

Por otro lado Leeteauk miraba con asombro los vestuarios, un diseño excelente y confección extremadamente detallada. Sin duda alguna luciría muy bien, admirando y alagando al diseñador estaba cuando noto que Siwon y Eunhyuk miraban sorprendidos y a la vez desconcertados, Leeteauk sintió curiosidad por lo que sus compañeros eran entretenidos.

Heechul un chico bromista e imperativo, siempre gastando bromas a todos a su alrededor protestante hasta el tuétano de los huesos cuando algo no le gustaba u agradaba, alguien que difícilmente podía ser engañado, hoy a tan solo unas horas de haber despertado había sido víctima de sus dogsaengs con pequeñas bromas que indudablemente en otro momento hubieran sido inútiles los intentos de victoria sobre el, hoy no se comportaba como una total diva, hoy indudablemente daba honor a su singular apodo " Cinderella" pues como tal estaba siendo tratado por sus dongsaengs.

Por otro lado el chico más tímido e inocente de todos, el chico de sonrisa linda y ojos brillantes, aquel que a pesar del tiempo aún se apenaba y ponía nervioso frente a una cámara, hoy aún estando tan cerca de ellas eran como sí no existieran.

Leeteauk: ¿Que pasa?

Siwon: Hyung no notas algo raro en Donghae y Heechul hyung.

Eunhyuk: Espero equivocarme.

Leeteauk: Así que también se han dado cuenta, temo que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas.

Siwon: Porque piensas así, en que te basas.

Leeteauk: Que no lo notaron, es la primera vez desde que estamos juntos que Heechul ignora por completo a Donghae, aunque supliquemos e imploremos por algo él jamás sede, pero sí se trata de Donghae jamás se niega en lo que él le pide...

Eunhyuk: Hyung, tú también lo notaste ése día

En eso Donghae pidió algo a Heechul.

Donghae: Heechul puedes pasarme esa botella de agua.

Heechul: ¿Heechul? Que irrespetuoso eres con tus mayores, por que hablas inapropiadamente, que acaso somos iguales soy tú Hyung.

Donghae: (asombrado) Pero siempre te he llamado por tu nombre y rara vez te llamó hyung.

Heechul: Ya no más, habla con propiedad, es mas llámame "hyung-nnim" (hermano mayor respetable) no porque estemos en América crees que puedes usar ese estilo americano.

Donghae: ¡Aigo, Aigo! Que eres algo así como la Yakuza Japonesa (se refería al tono que Heechul uso)

Leeteauk: Lo ven, Donghae era al único que Heechul le permitía llamarle por su nombre aún siendo su hyung. Sólo espero que sí esa chica se decide en ir con nosotros nadie salga lastimado, que jamás ponga sus ojos en ninguno de esos dos o todos lo lamentaremos.

Siwon: Crees que así sea, que a esos dos les gusté esa chica problemática, no niego que es linda y simpática, pero Heechul y Donghae, imposible.

Eunhyuk: Todo puede ser posible y más con esos dos, aunque sus caracteres son opuestos ambos tienden a ceder ante chicas, lindas, tiernas e indefensas y "la conductora" tiene eso y más.

Siwon: Ella aceptará, sin duda lo hará, sólo espero que sus suposiciones no sean ciertas.

Eunhyuk: Sí no son ellos, será alguien más, la chica es como una especie rara en exhibición, todos estamos curiosos e interesados en ella.

Leeteauk: ¿Te gusta?

Eunhyuk: ¿A ti no? sentiste el mismo deseo de protegerla ante ese tipo, creo que a todos nos gusto, pero no creo que en todos despierte los mismos sentimientos.

Así pasó el día y el siguiente X.B. por fin concluyó su trabajo brillantemente, regresando en seguida a la capital de ese país, para así volver a su país, por el escape que el grupo había tenido anteriormente, no se les daría el descanso prometido. Los chicos un poco tristes aceptaron el resultado de sus acciones.

En un par de horas ya estaban de vuelta, Heechul desesperado corría a la camioneta y pedía a sus compañeros entrar en el vehículo.

Heechul: Hyung maneja rápido.

Yesung: Hyung, cual es tú prisa.

Ryeowook: Cual más va hacer "la conductora"

Shingdong: Creen que acepte después de lo que pasó.

Kyuhyun: Ese tipo será alguien que la conoce ¿Que relación tendrán esos dos?

Ryeowook: Algún ex novio.

Leeteauk: Por cierto Manager Kang como es que el presidente se entero de nuestro viaje, y más aún cómo fue que se interesó en esa chica.

Manager: Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, sólo dijo que recibió una llamada interesante.

Yesung: De quién sería.

Donghae ante estas posibilidades sólo miro a Heechul quién con la cabeza inclinada sonrió triunfante. El recorrido no duro más de 30 minutos cuando llegaron al hotel y todos se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir la llave de su habitación.

Recepcionista: Aquí están, sólo la de la habitación 707 (lo sé, lo sé pensé en NANA: P) ya no la tenemos, pues según sus ordenes fue designada a la persona que se nos indicó así que aquí está una habitación más.

Siwon: Eso significa... ¿Ella acepto?

Leeteauk: Eso parece, no hay más que hacer.

Donghae: Así que tuvo el valor (susurro)

Heechul: (sonrió) Lo sabía, un poder divino decía que estábamos conectados, las cartas hoy están a mi favor (luego dice que no es 4D... XD)

Siwon: Hyung, que pasa contigo, no actúes de esa manera asustas, rrrrrr (escalofríos)

Heechul: "La la la soy muy afortunado, la la la hoy es mi día" (se fue brincoteando y cantando como niño pequeño)

Los demás integrantes siguieron a Heechul (modo chibi) dirigiéndose a sus aposentos para descansar y por fin regresar a su casa, que buena falta les hacia.


End file.
